


follow-up questions

by skai_heda



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Brief Mention of Suicide, F/M, Humor, Letters, Love, Marriage Proposal, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Season/Series 03, but by like one or two years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skai_heda/pseuds/skai_heda
Summary: It becomes like a game to them, a small little game to pass the time they spend apart.
Relationships: Diana Barry & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 108





	follow-up questions

**Author's Note:**

> so i rewatched season three and i just gotta say i would die for anne shirley-cuthbert and gilbert blythe  
> also i know absolutely nothing of how long it takes letters to go to and from charlottetown and toronto at this time but oh well just go with it

_Dear Gilbert,_

_I look like my mother._

_I used to think my red hair was absolutely atrocious until I laid eyes on this lovely drawing that my father had done of her. Can you imagine how much he must have loved her if he bothered to_ draw _her? I find it so comforting that he felt so deeply for my mother—despite her hair. Which, in fact, is actually beautiful. Ka'kwet (the chief's daughter) told me that my hair looked like fire. Can you believe? My mother's hair did, too, but also something softer, more beautiful—it looked like her hair was made of roses._

_Oh, but I'm getting so carried away! How is Toronto? I imagine it must look quite large and majestic, if it's anything like Charlottetown. Oh, how I wish I could be with you right now. Despite my excitement over finally being here, I feel as though I am missing something fundamentally important and dear to my heart._

_In all seriousness, though—did you not read my letter? I left it in Bash's house for you to read it._

_Do write back as soon as you can, Gilbert. I long to read the words you would like to say._

_With love,_

_Anne Shirley-Cuthbert_

* * *

She gets his letters once a week—and in the onslaught of her studies, Anne still manages to find time to write back. Gilbert explains that he never found her letter; must've been lost to the wind. Upon reading this, Anne turns to the sleeping body of Diana and says a silent thanks to every god in the universe for her dearest friend.

Toronto is large, and it is beautiful, he says. Full of architecture and life and purpose. He says that he has fallen in love with the city.

_Though not as much as I have fallen in love with you, Anne._

They start to trade questions—one per letter. It becomes like a game to them, a small little game to pass the time they spend apart. A question for a question, an answer for an answer.

It starts off as simple questions—how studies are going, how much they long for the comfort of Avonlea. But Anne cannot help but feel as though she is not learning enough, not yet unraveling the mystery that is Gilbert Blythe

* * *

_I rather miss waking up every morning and eating breakfast with Bash and Delphine. I write to them as well, and I cannot deny the sadness I feel whenever Bash tells me about Delphine's latest feats. Do you know she said 'da' yesterday? I would've given almost anything in the world to be there for that._

_My dearest Anne, I want to ask you something. I don't know whether you have a true answer, and I don't know whether you're comfortable answering. I completely understand if you don't—I won't push you to do or say anything._

_Can you tell me about your life before you came to Avonlea?_

_Love,_

_Gilbert_

* * *

Gilbert, it seems, had the same thoughts as Anne.

* * *

_I'm wasn't quite sure whether I even wanted to acknowledge that question. I have spent so much time trying to put that behind me, to be happy despite the unwavering cruelty of the world. I think I am stronger now; I think I can tell you. My life before Green Gables provided me with a various array of skills, but it was long and hard. I had nothing—I was not loved except by the memory of my parents' existence, and even I must admit that it often was not enough._

_They called me weak and delusional for my optimism. Everyone I had ever met told me that I meant nothing. I felt as though I would nothing more to drift out of existence, to live as nothing. I tell people that I never lost hope, but I did, Gilbert. I did._

_I am glad I came to Green Gables. Perhaps I might have lost my will to live if I hadn't, and I do believe that would have been the greatest tragedy if I had._

_I am very proud that I told you._

_Do you miss your father?_

_Love,_

_Anne_

* * *

_I have learned to live with the loss. Bash and Mary brought life to our house, and it helped me very much. But I miss him every day. I find something all the time that reminds me of him—flowers that he liked, and in Toronto, I think so much about how much he would've loved it._

_And you, Anne—he would have loved you dearly. Thinking on it, he would've forced me to admit my feelings for you far earlier than I actually did. My father was very keen on seeing me fall in love with someone wonderful, someone whom I would give everything for. Sometimes, it does bring a tear to my eye to think that he did not live long enough to see this, but if he is watching from the heavens, I'm sure he is very pleased that I happened to be the one for the great Anne Shirley-Cuthbert, haha._

_On another note—it hurt my heart to see your words in your last letter. I am also extremely proud that you are strong enough to tell me. But I wish things could have been better for you—I know you deserve the world. Sometimes I wonder why you have feelings for me. You are a queen amongst women, Anne._

_What's your favorite color?_

_Love,_

_Gilbert_

* * *

_You are quite poetic, Gilbert. Romantic as that was, I woke poor Diana with my laughter upon receiving your last letter._

_Oh, please don't think I am laughing at you, Gil. Well, perhaps I am, but just a little! I rather appreciated your words._

_Listen, Gilbert. You are an exceedingly wonderful person. You are beautiful, inside and out. You deserve all the love in the world, far more than I can give you. But I can certainly try. I think it is easy for us to think that we are undeserving of love, to think we cannot give enough, but we should try to give our best. I will love you with my heart and soul._

_My favorite colors are willow green and azure blue. Yours?_

_Lots of love,_

_Anne_

* * *

_My favorite color is red. Which is strange, because I damn near lose my consciousness when I see too much blood. Oh, do not laugh, Anne. I am making a very important confession. I would want nothing more than to be a good doctor, but blood and needles are of the most terrifying things in the world._

_On another note—I will be able to see you soon! I assume you are returning to Avonlea for Christmas. Oh, Toronto is wonderful in the winter, but nothing says home like empty plains and our childhood homes, right?_

_I shall see you soon, my Anne._

_Stop laughing._

_Love,_

_Gil_

* * *

"I can't tell why you're smiling," Gilbert says sullenly.

"I am smiling because I am happy to see you," Anne replies, biting her lip, looking as though she is suppressing a smirk.

Gilbert groans and puts his head against Anne's shoulder, and she experimentally runs her hand through his soft hair, melting into the delightfully domestic peace.

"Move your head before Rachel Lynde comes in here," Bash says with a smirk, appearing in the kitchen. "Aw, look, is auntie Annie-nannie looking big and smart coming from college?" Bash coos, tapping Delphine's nose. He sets Delphine on Gilbert's lap, and the baby babbles, reaching for a strand of Anne's now pleasantly auburn hair. She presses her nose to Delphine's thick hair, smiling slightly. "Oh, how I missed you, my dearest Delphine!"

"Ah!" Delphine exclaims, clearly as happy as Anne.

Marilla enters the Blythe kitchen, smiling indulgently at the scene.

"Can Gilbert and I take a walk?" Anne inquires as Bash takes Delphine back into his arms.

"Alone?" Marilla replies, raising an eyebrow.

"Marilla!" Anne splutters, glancing sideways at Gilbert, who is now smirking. "Nothing is going to happen!"

"I'm only pulling your leg, Anne," Marilla says, smiling slightly. "Go on, but please be back for dinner. This is a party, after all."

"Understood, Miss Cuthbert," Gilbert says excitedly, half dragging Anne towards the door. 

"Say bye, Dellie, say bye!" Bash murmurs, holding up Delphine's hand.

"Bye-bye!" Delphine says, smiling her mostly toothless smile.

"Aww," Anne and Gilbert say in unison. "Bye!" he adds, giving Anne's hand a gentle tug.

* * *

"This is what you were wearing at that hockey match, wasn't it?" Gilbert asks, walking arm in arm with her.

"How come you remember?" Anne asks incredulously.

"You looked very pretty that day," he says, reaching up to rub the back of his neck with a small smile.

"Why, thank you," she replies softly, touching the side of her head to his arm. It is so wonderful to be with him again, to touch him, but—

Gilbert pauses, turning to face Anne.

"What is it?" she asks, but she feels as though she already knows.

"Can I—" he says, gesturing vaguely with his hands, but Anne just laughs and puts her hands on the back of his neck, tugging his lips down to hers. They kiss hungrily, as if another bell will ring and Gilbert will be pulled away yet again. He squeezes her hips with his hands, and she gasps against his mouth, eliciting a soft chuckle from him. They stay there for some time, trading kisses and soft words.

"Oh, no," Anne murmurs, as Gilbert drags the tip of her nose against her cheek. "Supper!"

Gilbert's eyes go comically wide as he steps back and takes in her appearance. "I ruined your hair! And your lips are all red and swollen."

"So are yours!" Anne says.

"We can worry about that later, let's get back to the house," Gilbert splutters, and they run like small children back to the house.

"Good lord, were the two of you attacked on your walk?" Mrs. Lynde says, taking in Anne and Gilbert when they storm into the kitchen with a mildly horrified expression. "Messy hair, red lips—"

Bash coughs lightly.

"It is rather cold and windy out there," Anne says immediately, gently stepping on Gilbert's foot to stop him from opening his mouth. 

"Goodness me, why didn't you come back, then?" Marilla asks.

"Oh, you know, we just wanted to enjoy the comfort of being back in Avonlea just a little longer, you see?" Anne says, taking her shoe off of Gilbert's as she steps forward and takes her seat.

"Sorry," Gilbert says, taking his own seat next to Anne's. "Let's eat, shall we?"

Bash's shoulder shakes slightly, but thankfully it goes unnoticed. Mrs. Lynde simply shrugs and goes back to her food, the table descends into pleasant conversation once more.

* * *

It's a great sorrow for the both of them to leave Avonlea, and most of all, their families and each other, but they manage, with Anne delving back into her studies to become a teacher.

One night she climbs out of bed to write back to Gilbert, when she sees another candle come to life before she can light her own.

She turns her head to see Diana sitting at her desk, eyebrows raised, a pen in her hand.

"And who might you be writing to?" Anne asks, a grin spreading across her face.

"Nothing! No one!" Diana blurts.

"Quiet, Mang will hear you," Anne says with a slight laugh. "Is it— _Fred?"_

"Go back to writing to Gilbert, Anne," Diana commands with a laugh. "I'll tell you all about it tomorrow."

* * *

"Hey," Anne says quietly, reaching forward to touch Gilbert's shoulder. "Everything alright?"

"It's been two years," Gilbert murmurs. "But it doesn't hurt any less."

"I know," she says, wrapping him in her arms. "It would've been better if she was here."

He sniffles, and Anne feels the wetness of his tears against her cheeks, sees it darkening tiny spots on her light blue dress. She fights her own tears, pressing kisses to his hair.

"Can I ask you a question?" he says softly. "A question for a question."

"Sure."

"Do you love me?" he asks, looking up at her with his soulful eyes.

"Without a doubt," she says, kissing his forehead. "Do you love me?"

He smiles slightly through his tears. "Without a doubt."

He draws away from her, reaching into his pocket, his tears drying up. "Okay. My turn."

Gilbert withdraws a shimmering blue ring from his pocket, and Anne claps her hand to her mouth. "Anne, will you—M-A-R-R-Y me?"

Anne starts to laugh, taking in the ring.

"Oh, damn," he blurts. "I'm supposed to kneel—"

Before he can bend his knees, Anne leaps into his arms and kisses him hard, and he kisses her back with just as much excitement. "Yes," she says in between kisses. "Yes, yes, yes."

"Hey! Goodness, Anne, what is going on?" Marilla exclaims, walking towards them. "Kissing in the garden!"

"We're getting married!" Anne says brightly, holding up the hand upon which Gilbert has just slipped the ring onto.

"Oh," Marilla says softly. "Well, I suppose that does change things."

**Author's Note:**

> i kind of really want to write a prissy/winnie fic but idk  
> anne is twenty at the end of the fic instead of eighteen  
> image credits https://nikamade.tumblr.com/post/188956855858/if-i-wanted-to-kiss-a-boy-couldnt-i-just-kiss


End file.
